


【金枪】Downtown Rendez-vous

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 失禁, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 下城区非爱情故事。雷都在tag里了
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【金枪】Downtown Rendez-vous

迪卢木多踏上光洁如镜的大理石地板，迎面扑来的燥热暖气让他的眼睛很干，他用力滚了滚眼球。很快，热度爬进了他的大衣和围巾，他把手从口袋里拿出来揉了揉，向前台报出了一个单元：“35H，谢谢。”  
那小姑娘见了他几次，有点面熟，没有多问，伶俐地给他办了访客卡。她将卡片递过来时，迪卢木多注意到她奶油色的指甲油。“祝您过得愉快。”她甜甜一笑，想要留下个好印象。迪卢木多礼貌地回她一句，然后走向电梯厅。  
等待电梯的过程中，迪卢木多从厢门的反射里看见了自己。穿着毫不起眼的大衣，墨绿色的围巾，里面是中规中矩的黑色西装，开了一天会的他脸上有些倦色，鼻尖是被下城区寒风冻的粉色。他进了轿厢，下意识地将视线抬高，即使电梯里只有他一人。迪卢木多带着多余的思绪按下了35楼的按钮，然后沉默。  
他有时候会怀疑自己来这儿的理由和目的，但是总是不能编造出能说服自己的借口。或许人性本来就恶劣且伪善，追随着大流批判着惊世骇俗的东西，背地里却渴望一种冲破藩篱的刺激。  
清脆的铃声提醒他已经到达35楼，他回过神来，径直走向了H单元。  
“我来了。”他刚按下门铃，主人便开了门，他短短地说了句话，算是打个招呼。  
公寓的主人示意他进入，吉尔伽美什穿着宽松的针织衫，慵懒的态度一如既往。迪卢木多脱了鞋，把围巾和大衣挂在衣帽架上，正想往客卫走去的时候，吉尔伽美什突然回头叫住他。迪卢木多看他脸上的表情变得鲜活起来，从不知哪个角落找出一只眼罩，命令他跪下，把他的双眼蒙了起来。  
“……”迪卢木多想要开口问他要干什么，被吉尔伽美什一下扯起领带勒得又吞回去。虽然他看不见，但此时吉尔伽美什肯定是一副睥睨众生的样子。恶劣的男人抚摸着他的下颌，拇指在微张的嘴唇上揉了两圈。  
“听话。”  
迪卢木多内心一阵颤抖，他顺从地听吉尔伽美什的命令，四肢着地，被主人牵引着，以动物的姿态一步一步爬在实木地板上。他喘着气，不仅是因为轻微窒息，更是惊讶于自己的言听计从。他不知道吉尔伽美什要对他做什么，但是他无权反对，并且隐约渴望着被他支配。  
行至一处，吉尔伽美什松了手，“坐”，他照做了。吉尔伽美什满意的摸摸他的头发，低下头与他接吻。失去了视觉，迪卢木多人也迟钝不少，吉尔伽美什咬他的下唇，他木木地没有反应，直到口腔被侵入，才被动地与来者纠缠在一起。吉尔伽美什在舔他的上颚，这很痒，他不得不加深了这个吻，让它变得又湿又长。  
吉尔伽美什牵着他的手，带他趴在脚凳上，迪卢木多记得这是他从英国买回来的布艺沙发中的一件。他趴在凳子上，什么都看不见，手指只能摸着雕花的凳脚，屁股由于姿势的关系把裤子的布料绷紧了，吉尔伽美什的手在上面摩挲。“啪”，臀部被他打了一下，迪卢木多意外地愣了一下，虽然并不痛，但是一种莫名的羞耻感冒了出来。吉尔伽美什又打了他好几下，被布料裹着的果冻臀在他手下颤动，迪卢木多咬着下唇，指尖抠着浮雕的蕨类植物，不肯作声。吉尔伽美什喜欢他不反抗的隐忍模样，笑了起来。迪卢木多的屁股被他又打又摸，估计里面已经泛了红。  
又一下打击，触感却与之前的不同，不是他的手掌，而是什么细长的物件。迪卢木多听见吉尔伽美什做到沙发上，双脚压在他背上，令他呼吸有点困难，然后接着是鞭打。细长的硬鞭打在肉上是火辣辣的感觉，它撩拨之处又是若有似无的瘙痒，迪卢木多再咬紧牙关。吉尔伽美什乐于见他这样，手上力度也加重了，鞭子在他手中几乎要舞出风来。  
“啊、唔……”迪卢木多终于忍不住痛呼出声，在吉尔伽美什耳中却变得甜腻而诱惑，他的鞭子往下，在腿根出轻拍，在会阴处流连。迪卢木多生理性的眼泪被逼出，洇湿了眼罩内层，他松开被咬成红色的嘴唇，大口喘着气，呻吟不时从喉咙里挤出。吉尔伽美什伸脚去踩了踩他半勃的性器，灵活的脚趾顺着肉茎找到龟头，隔着两层织物搔刮着敏感的头部。迪卢木多感觉双颊温度迅速上升，臀部被吉尔伽美什持续抽打着，肯定泛了血丝，下身被他的脚背蹭来蹭去，只好难耐地扭胯迎合。他的呻吟从单纯的呼痛逐渐带上了情欲的味道，吉尔伽美什看得带劲，看着他的泪水从颌骨滴落。  
“吉尔伽美什……”迪卢木多企图让他停手，却被打断了。吉尔伽美什趾尖勾了勾他的下体，让那绷紧的地方更加难耐。  
“住……”迪卢木多小声道，“住手吧……”  
吉尔伽美什变本加厉地没有停止，反而说道：“都已经这么有感觉了，舍得我停手？”说罢他笑了起来，扔下鞭子，朝着已经红肿的翘臀打了两掌。  
迪卢木多喘着气，沉重的呼吸让他本人也不知道自己该求他停手还是渴望更多。“唔……吉尔伽美什……不行、停……”他断断续续地恳求着，却在吉尔伽美什一记重击下拔高了声线，“啊——不、不要！”吉尔伽美什趁机提着他的腰带往上一拉，绷紧的布料将勃起的阴茎裹得更紧，迪卢木多哭着高潮了。吉尔伽美什的手滑到前端，指尖绕着龟头画圈，还不住摩擦顶端的小孔，那处汩汩流着精液，隔着两层布料也能感受到里面粘腻一片。迪卢木多脸上的泪水又流了几滴，他喘着气，下肢没有力气，任由吉尔伽美什玩弄。  
休息了一会儿，吉尔伽美什让他从凳子上起来，两人跪在地上接了几个吻，吉尔伽美什便带他到沙发边上。迪卢木多的手摸到了他的脚，他抬起头来，也不知道吉尔伽美什在哪个方向。  
吉尔伽美什的手按着他的后脑勺，他便大概知道要做什么，手沿着小腿一路摸上去。迪卢木多小心地吻着他的腿侧，向上移动，吉尔伽美什那处还没有动静，迪卢木多只得口手并用。他将吉尔伽美什的性器掏出，用五指握住茎身套弄，另一手掂起囊袋，他的舌头舔过吉尔伽美什的下腹部，在那儿留下蜻蜓点水般的湿痕。然后温热的口腔包裹了茎头，迪卢木多收起牙齿，舌尖抵着冠状沟，那话儿在他的舔弄下很快站了起来。迪卢木多前后摇着头，有节奏地吮吸吞吐，吉尔伽美什的物件在他口中搅出啧啧水声。他在呻吟，迪卢木多听见上头有声音，插入发间的手指也更用力了。  
他吐出硬物，唾液和体液连成银丝，吉尔伽美什俯下头与他接吻，咸腥的味道在两人嘴中交换。迪卢木多抬着头与他接吻，脸上因为情欲与轻微缺氧的泛红显得更诱人，他温顺地低下头，将他吞得更深。怒张的头部擦过上颚，直抵咽喉，迪卢木多不适地犯呕，嘴中的性器却兴奋地颤动。他连忙吐出，又被吉尔伽美什强硬地挺入，迪卢木多的鼻尖埋在他浅金色的耻毛中，鼻腔中充斥着麝香味。被巨大蕈头压到舌根，迪卢木多只好强忍作呕的生理反应，积在口中的液体让他只能选择吞下去，艰难地滚动喉结，带给吉尔伽美什的又是紧窄的压迫。如此反复几次，吉尔伽美什的性器已经精神地挺立，上面血管贲张，他扶着性器在迪卢木多的舌面上拍打，是一种淫荡的暗示。  
两人面对面，吉尔伽美什坐在沙发上，迪卢木多坐在他腿上，屁股还在他掌握之中。迪卢木多撑着靠背，屁股的确被打得很痛，吉尔伽美什松了他的皮带，两只手从腰后插进去，正揉着受伤的那处。“你在揉面团吗？”迪卢木多没来头地冒出一句，说完连自己都笑了。吉尔伽美什笑着又打他一下，轻轻地，指尖不安分地探到了后穴。  
迪卢木多刚射过，精液黏在内裤里，很是不舒服，他小心地将裤子褪至膝盖处，又要小心地将它踢到地上。因为不知道自己还有多远会掉到地上，他贴紧了吉尔伽美什，饱满的胸肌在吉尔伽美什面前晃动，又怎能不惹起另一桩春事？吉尔伽美什隔着衬衫含住一边的乳晕，用舌头舔弄敏感的乳珠，舌尖抵住凹陷的那条线。迪卢木多胸口腾起酸麻的感觉，要躲闪，乳尖便被扯咬，要迎合，显得放荡淫乱，此刻进不得退不得，欲拒还迎。吉尔伽美什将他胸口弄得湿透，半透明的棉布透出里面挺立红熟的乳头，半遮半掩更添了几分风情。  
他埋头再战，迪卢木多身上的香水味已经散去许多，仍有后调的檀香味，他舌尖绕着乳尖打转，撩拨着欲有似无的情欲。这种感觉令迪卢木多从高潮后余韵中彻底清醒过来，同时坠入新的一轮情欲，他觉得胸前的爱抚似乎无法满足，便耐不住地挺胸，将自己送入狮口。吉尔伽美什抓住他企图向上的手，连着另一只也一并扣在了身后，未被照顾的乳尖磨着衬衫，顶起一个小帐篷，看起来楚楚可怜，这动作使他胸前的布料更加绷紧。迪卢木多看不到，但是他听见有什么叮叮当当的声音，接着手腕处一凉，双手被铐起来了。吉尔伽美什的指节轻刮着他的乳头，细碎的快感像火星一样炸开，迪卢木多低沉的呻吟在吉尔伽美什耳边响起，饱含情热、不安与顺从的声音挑起他的兴趣。吉尔伽美什两指夹住他的乳头，将充血的小肉粒揉搓把玩到胀大，满意地看到迪卢木多为情欲颤动的样子。  
他让迪卢木多趴在沙发上，刚受过鞭打的臀部高高翘起。红肿还未消退，他疼惜地亲吻了丰满的臀肉，两只大手便抓起那两瓣揉搓起来。迪卢木多吃痛地喊了一下，屁股被色情地抚摸着，却因为伤痕而刺痛着，备受摧残的乳头也被压在身下，与华美的碎花布料摩擦着。吉尔伽美什倒了点油在他身上，透明的液体顺着腰窝消失在衬衫下摆里。吉尔伽美什的手掌将之接回，慢慢地铺开到腰部，腹部，然后再是臀部和大腿。这不像他一贯急躁粗暴的风格，迪卢木多有些诧异他的温柔细致，但很快他发现了，这根本是陷阱。他看似巨细靡遗的爱抚，恰恰使难以言明的欲望烧得更旺，身后被他开发调教的记忆被唤醒。  
“想要吗？”吉尔伽美什问。  
迪卢木多不答。  
于是吉尔伽美什拉着他的手来到隐秘的那处，说：“做给我看，然后……”  
“然后什么？”  
“我考虑一下。”吉尔伽美什将油倒在臀尖，滑溜溜的液体四处泻开，“请吧。”  
迪卢木多仍处于黑暗之中，他摸索到穴口，刮了些身体油涂在上面，犹豫了一刻，将中指的指尖塞入。穴口的软肉立刻包裹了他的手指，即使是好几日没有使用过，那处也很快适应了入侵。迪卢木多浅浅地抽插旋转，圆润整齐的指甲搔刮着内壁，一点一点拓开穴道，再塞入另外一指。双手被反绑的姿势很难用力，他只能将腰沉得更低，屁股抬得更高，以献祭一般的方式将自己剖开展示。他咬着牙，被观赏的羞耻感逐渐被欲求不满的情欲代替，塞入半根手指根本不能触及他渴望的位置，快速抽插搅起的只有淫靡的水声和直击大脑的快感。  
“哈啊……”他以两指撑开穴口，里面粉色的肠肉依稀可见，“满意了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什把他的手指从后穴中抽出，换了自己的手指一插到底。积在穴内的油被一下挤出，迪卢木多闷闷地哼了一声，吉尔伽美什随意扩张了几下便提枪上阵。  
“啊……”迪卢木多痛呼，没有充分润滑的进入还是过于粗暴，虽然他料到吉尔伽美什的耐性定不会认真为他扩张，他还是低估了这份莽撞。由上至下的强压，一气贯通的直入，迪卢木多感觉内里被粗暴地填满，撕裂的痛感，夹杂着羞耻的快感。早就食髓知味的身体很快在抽插中服软，僵直的腰背也渐渐放松，献媚似的迎合吉尔伽美什的动作。吉尔伽美什双手扣住他的腰窝，身下动作丝毫不顾虑对方的感受，只是一味地逞欲。迪卢木多的穴肉紧紧缠着性器，每次进出都被蹭过的前列腺传来酥麻的感觉，深处紧窄的地方随着吉尔伽美什不断的冲撞一收一缩。  
“呃……疼……”迪卢木多被他撞得生疼，吉尔伽美什的胯骨撞在没有消肿的地方，想向前逃避，又被一把捞回狠狠肏入。  
“别逃，”吉尔伽美什俯下身去咬他的肩头，“听话。”  
迪卢木多觉得他真是只野兽，强悍且不可理喻，性事中一定要占据绝对的主动权，让对方完全臣服。腰椎因为承受着过多的压力而酸疼，作为支撑点的锁骨也在粗糙的织花布料上磨掉了一层皮，迪卢木多难耐地呻吟着，“要……死了……放、唔放开……”  
吉尔伽美什又深深肏了两下，迪卢木多真以为自己会晕过去，然后才换来缓和的时间。吉尔伽美什解了手铐，将人再次面对面抱在怀中，迪卢木多将下巴搁在沙发靠背上，喘着气。吉尔伽美什把他衬衫的扣子一颗颗解开，像是宣告着什么行动的阶段，皱皱巴巴的衣服从蜜色身体上剥离的时候，迪卢木多感觉心跳也随之加速。  
“准备好了？”吉尔伽美什问，不过并不是征求同意，他扶着硬挺的性器又挤进了小穴，就着之前的润滑轻易滑进了深处。迪卢木多被顶得无语，吉尔伽美什的手摸着他的腰，慢慢地挺动，他体内被撑得满满的。他支起上半身，把碍事的眼罩随手扔到一边，光线的变化让他不得不眯起眼睛，就这样朦胧地俯视着吉尔伽美什。“你都不在乎……啊……是吗？”他抬起腰，将主动权一点点抢过，吉尔伽美什的东西一次次擦过敏感点，每一次的下落都要挤出他的呻吟，“太、深了……”蜜色的胸膛上泛起一层薄汗，先前被吮吸过的乳头依然红润，吉尔伽美什再次含住它，迪卢木多的另一只手也抚上另一边，食中二指夹着粉褐色的肉粒。嫩肉稍加刺激又再度挺立，立在饱满的胸肌上，连番的逗玩下乳晕也肿胀起来，乳尖要被拨弄拉扯至破皮，无穷无尽的欲望直冲上脑，一时间胸乳酸麻，却贪恋快趣而停不下来。  
身下的抽插随着一起一落配合无间，迪卢木多体内那处软肉被操得汁水淋漓，亲密地贴着吉尔伽美什。刚发泄过的分身也慢慢再次充血，在吉尔伽美什的下腹处蹭着，不时吐出两滴清液。  
吉尔伽美什让他转过身去，这一转身带动阴茎在穴内搅动，迪卢木多忍不住软了腰，被他拉着双脚高举，巨物顶得腹部凸出形状。迪卢木多用双手撑着沙发，奈何软质的沙发受不了力，他被吉尔伽美什操得上下颠簸。  
吉尔伽美什咬着他的耳垂，身下耸动一下不停，“喜欢吗？”迪卢木多懒得回答他自恋的发问，专心地应对情事，吉尔伽美什自讨没趣，狠狠深入了几个来回。迪卢木多被他操熟了，脚趾都蜷起来，下身又麻又痒的感觉让他难以逃脱，背后的汗水沿着脊椎滑到两人交合处。  
“嗯……我要、去了……”迪卢木多艰难空出一只手想要抚慰前端的性器，被吉尔伽美什抢先握住了根部，强烈的射精欲望被扼制住，将发未发的色欲冲动尖叫着将他又推向更高的高潮。吉尔伽美什的肉茎被他的小穴箍着，吮吸着，无精高潮带来的后穴痉挛让他也嘶吼出声，在给予无上极乐的通道里驰骋。迪卢木多声音有些嘶哑，快感的浪潮拍打着他，窒息的眩晕笼罩着他，阴茎仍然挺立却射不出东西来，后穴敏感得要把侵犯者的形状都拓印下来。吉尔伽美什在他体内射了精，迪卢木多一个不稳跌坐在地毯上，阴茎滑出，浊白体液溅到了腿上，来不及闭上的小穴也流出些精水来。他不自然地躺在地上，双头被固定得太久而酸麻，从吉尔伽美什的角度看过去又是一副欲求不满的样子。  
吉尔伽美什又不知道从哪里掏出个震动棒，迪卢木多听了那转动的马达声就头皮发麻，果不其然，吉尔伽美什将那东西拿过来了。“干嘛？”迪卢木多有气无力地问。吉尔伽美什把震动棒贴到他腿根，“帮你弄出来啊。”迪卢木多一点也不信，伸手去抓他，震动棒无意间碰到阴囊，脆弱的地方被强烈刺激，他立刻尖叫出声。吉尔伽美什坏笑起来，把他各处敏感点都玩弄了一遍，震动头贴着龟头磨了好一会儿。迪卢木多呻吟着求饶，尾音带颤，性器一抽一抽地被吉尔伽美什强制高潮了，精液射了一身，从腹肌到胸口。射过精后，迪卢木多大汗淋漓地喘着气，吉尔伽美什抹起一点浊液，喂进了他微张的嘴里。迪卢木多无法抗拒，任由带着自己腥膻的指尖在口腔里搅动。  
他起了身，想着荒唐性事应该就此打住，是时候该洗澡回家了。吉尔伽美什拉住他，意犹未尽地亲吻他的裸背。迪卢木多心软了，吉尔伽美什是得寸进尺的人，将他压在落地玻璃窗上又要。迪卢木多看着下城区繁华的街景，玻璃比有暖气的室内冷不少，当他胸口贴上的时候确确实实打了个寒战。  
吉尔伽美什伸了两指扩张，松软穴内的体液顺着大腿流了下来。迪卢木多说：“我该走了。”吉尔伽美什不许，将他压得更紧，复又勃起的性器蹭在他腿根，“再来一次。”  
迪卢木多逃也逃不开，被他手指搅得乱七八糟，可怕的是欲望竟然卷土重来，内里生出羞人的感觉来。吉尔伽美什双手抬起他臀部的软肉揉动，些许痛感反而增加了情趣，松懈了的菊穴软得发浪，先前注入的精液吐干净了，又被挤出些半透明的液体来。他将鼻尖埋入挺翘的两团中，舌头绕着穴口舔舐，然后刺入。迪卢木多被他舔到私密的位置，不禁又羞又气，偏偏小穴夹得灵舌紧，那人如何淫弄自己的感觉清晰无比。  
吉尔伽美什舔了许久，迪卢木多的性器仍没有再起的迹象，他换了自己的肉棒插入，只换得一声闷哼。  
“唔……不舒服吗？”吉尔伽美什问。  
迪卢木多被他抽插，胯间性器垂着，穴内热烈地含吮，“要做……啊……就快点……”  
“哼……”吉尔伽美什索性不管，掰开臀瓣，照着红嫩的小穴顶弄，啪啪地拍击早已红肿的臀肉。迪卢木多被他撞得腰也软了，茎身胡乱摇晃着，嘴上呻吟也断断续续。身后人用力地操弄着他，穴口一圈嫩肉已经被操出水，随着巨物出入翻进翻出，龟头色情的弧度总能恰到好处地擦过前列腺，泛滥的汁液沾湿了两人的连接处。迪卢木多尽量满足着他的需求，尽管后穴已经被猛烈的进攻操得有些麻木。  
吉尔伽美什注意到街灯已起，周围的住家也有亮灯，悄声在迪卢木多耳边说：“你说，会不会有人正看着我们……看着你……淫荡地承欢……”  
迪卢木多止不住想象了这个场景，后穴夹得更紧，吉尔伽美什欲火高涨，每一次插入都顶得极深，穴内每一寸软肉都被龟头擦了过去，咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声粘稠地响起，将他的性器表面涂满亮晶晶的黏液。  
“你喜欢被他们看着？”吉尔伽美什恶劣地定义。  
“不……我不是……”迪卢木多反驳，但他的回答被激烈的性事剪成破碎的短句。  
“还是你喜欢其他的情景play……我们都可以试……”吉尔伽美什捞起他的右腿，肉柱变本加厉地鞭打着小穴。  
迪卢木多感觉有什么奇怪的感觉涌向下身，性器并没有勃起，不是射精的欲望，而是另一种难以启齿的需求。“吉尔伽美什……放开我……”  
吉尔伽美什当然不会听他的话，他扶着迪卢木多跪下，双脚被迫分开成M字，双手被扣在头顶，是无论如何也不能逃脱的姿势。他挺动腰肢加快了操弄的节奏，一手圈着迪卢木多的性器上下套弄。  
“呃、啊……不要……”迪卢木多哭着挣扎，性器被握住，身后也被一丝不漏地填满，吉尔伽美什彻彻底底控制了他。  
吉尔伽美什手在他的小腹按揉着，积满液体的那处脆弱不堪，轻轻按压就会引起迪卢木多的呻吟。他的阴茎在迪卢木多体内顶弄着，肠道讨好地缠着他，极尽缠绵地挽留他，媚肉绞紧硕大饱满的蕈部顶端时，浓精又一次灌满了穴道。  
与此同时，迪卢木多被他顶至至深处内射了，前端也守不住地释放了。淡黄色的液体稀稀落落地射出，他想要控制住羞耻的失禁，却被吉尔伽美什按摩着膀胱和柱体，不得不排尽了体内最后一滴液体。尿液沿着玻璃流下汇成一小潭，迪卢木多软倒在吉尔伽美什怀里，后穴轻微痉挛还含着他的肉茎。  
“别在浴室里也来。”  
吉尔伽美什意味不明地笑了。


End file.
